Poison running through my veins
by pesi
Summary: After Sara is taken ill the team find out it all may not be as it seem'sGSR
1. Chapter 1

I am writing this as a challenge from my friend who wanted a different way the team could get back together.

It must include Grissom saying "I want my team back"

**Must be GSR and cannot involve a kidnapping.**

**Well ground rules down here we go, oh and encase you didn't realise takes place when team is still split**

The car was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Grissom was concentrating on the road in front and Catherine was concentrating on hating the other people in the car. To say it had been a bad day would be an understatement and now to top it of Sara had a horrible headache. Not only had she managed to annoy Grissom by getting emotionally involved and shouting but also she had to work with Catherine because their cases had crossed over. Catherine had gone out her way to order Sara around and to tell her what order to process in. That was when Sara lost it and snapped back, shouting 'I will process in what the hell order I want' didn't seem to go down well. Brass had kept well out of dodge once the yelling started. It was lucky for Sara that he had been there then to take Cath away. Sara had the feeling that if he didn't it would have ended in the two of them hitting each other. After this Grissom had taken her aside and talked to her, what made it worse was the way he sounded disappointed with her. She no longer cared what Catherine thought of her all she wanted to do was get back to the lab take some aspirin and go hid away for a couple of hours.

Catherine was now going through files venomously asking Sara to pass her one every ten minutes. Sara read the next mileage sign great still twenty-five miles. They couldn't have gone along the inter-state back; no they had to call to question someone making the journey twice as long. Sara cracked the window open and rested her head against the side allowing the cool breeze to alleviate her headache.

"Sara it's freezing shut the window" spat Catherine from the front. She had a jumper on and was still wearing a scarf. Sara on the other hand had just a tee shirt on despite the lowness of the temperature.

"I could turn the heating down," suggested Grissom noticing she no longer had her coat on.

"It's the only thing stopping us from freezing" mumbled Catherine closing the file on her knee.

The car seemed like a sauna to Sara and she couldn't understand why Catherine was so cold or why Grissom still wore his jacket. She needed some fresh air and to get away from Catherine who was making her headache decidedly worse. A few minutes later they passed a sign indicating two miles to the next rest stop.

"Can we stop?" asked Sara leaning forward.

"Sara I would like to get home some time in the next week" replied Catherine.

"Are you ok?" asked Grissom to which Catherine rolled her eyes upset that Sara was gaining attention form Grissom.

"Yes I'm fine," replied Sara quickly.

"Well then why do you want to stop?" demanded Catherine turning around. The sight shocked her slightly. Sara had gone back to leaning against the window and she looked somewhat paler than usual, what seemed most odd to Cath was the fact she had bare arms yes she didn't seem cold.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Sara said thinking of an excuse.

"Seems a good enough reason to me" said Grissom signalling to leave. Catherine settled back down in her seat admitting defeat. Also secretly wanting to get out the car and stretch her legs for a bit. As they pulled of they were dismayed to find the service station was closed up.

"There's one further up" said Grissom rejoining the road. Sara mumbled a response closing her eyes in hope of easing the pain. She shifted her neck that was becoming stiff from leaning against the window.

"Grissom there's no station for 15 miles," said Catherine reading the map she had pulled out the draw. Grissom looked across confused.

"But. Oh wait I'm on a different road" he said not really to anyone.

"Well that's great"

"I thought you didn't want to stop Cath," said Grissom a hint of enjoyment in his voice.

"I didn't but Sara did," replied Catherine turning to face Sara.

"It's fine," mumbled Sara not bothering to move.

Ten minutes later and her headache had got worse. She didn't want to have to take some aspirin while in the car as Grissom would start questioning her and telling her to go home, while Cath would roll her eyes besides Sara wanted to finish this case.

"Erm Grissom could we stop somewhere for Er conveniences?" she asked sitting up uneasy.

"Sure" he waited until some trees came into view before pulling over. Sara left the car taking her bag with her and disappearing from view before sitting down and taking some aspirin. She sat for a couple of minutes enjoying the fresh air before heading back.

Grissom was sat staring at Catherine.

"What?" she finally questioned

"Do you think she's ok?" he asked.

"Yes Grissom it's a natural thing" she said turning back to her files, she had to admit there was something up with Sara but at the minute she didn't care.

"You ok?" asked Grissom as she got back in.

"Fine," replied Sara trying to sound cheerful. After another half an hour Sara had fallen asleep almost laid across the back seat her seatbelt the only thing stopping her from falling of the seat completely.

"Well there's nothing in here" announced Catherine closing the last file.

"Well I'm sure that we can get a DNA match from the blood we found" said Grissom reassuringly in a quiet tone indicating for Catherine to keep her voice down.

"Do you think I should speak to her?" asked Grissom

"Should you really have to ask Grissom? You are her supervisor so you should otherwise she'll head for burn out. However you have a habit of making it worse so no" despite the fact Catherine was angry at Sara she knew how frustrating Grissom could be and didn't really fancy dealing with Sara once he had pissed her of also.

"She only hits out because she gets upset," offered Grissom as some sort of explanation.

"I know that Gil I'm not stupid neither is she, we argue with each other get out our emotions then start working together normally a couple of days later." Grissom was taken aback not really expecting Catherine to replay.

"Were like a married couple in that respect, but she has to calm down or she'll say something to Ecklie again and she wont have a job and believe me without that she wouldn't carry on" Grissom sat taking this in for a minute. He never really knew how aware Catherine could be about others emotions.

"I have not forgiven her for shouting though" she added quickly as if trying to regain her position of super bitch.

"She gets frustrated mostly with herself, also with me"

"Who doesn't?" smiled Cath. "I get It I do but I'm not going to stand there and take it. She was out of line. Yes I know I was as well but in the heat of the moment things get said"

"Especially with you two" commented Grissom.

"Well it's better than sitting and brooding like a unexploded bomb, no one knowing if or when you're going to explode"

"That was a very nice metaphor Catherine however I am not going to explode"

"You should. Shout once in a while let your emotions show. Maybe if you did Sara might calm down," she said looking over her shoulder at her sleeping form. Grissom sat silent so Catherine went back to looking through the files.

Sara woke as they pulled into the lab her headache had eased considerably it was however annoying her rather like an itch you can't reach.

"Well I'm pleased you don't sleep on the job," said Catherine as Sara sat up.

"Well at least I don't sleep with the job," muttered Sara loud enough for Catherine to hear.

"Yes but you wish you did" she replied as they got out casting her eyes towards Grissom.

"Wish what?" he asked as they went inside.

"That we could get a confession out the father," said Sara quickly taking some bags out her kit.

"I'm going to see if there's anything on the fibre's" she said taking a bag off Catherine and retreating away down the corridor.

"Burnout" muttered Catherine heading to the break room to talk to Nick about the case. Grissom was left stood alone once again, why could he never understand woman or people to that matter. He stood watching everyone for a while. Greg was talking to Archie both laughing. Catherine was stood drinking coffee and talking to Nick who had started going through files. Sara was nowhere to be seen.

"Grissom" Warrick's voice made him jump.

"Your doing that Grissom look again," he said before heading by him and into the break room. Right I'll go talk to Sara thought Grissom, he may not be able to understand her but he was closer to her than anybody.

TBC.

I know that was a bit slow but please give it chance : )

Oh and please review, the more reviews the more I am encouraged to write! Oh and the betterer they get, damn that's not even a word well they get better if you review ; ) (not which I'm bribing you!)


	2. Not Too Late

SO MANY REVIEW I'M SPINNING ON MY CHAIR SHOUTING YEAH some more thanks at the end cherrydrops12- glad it cheered you up. I like the word betterer oh and if I hadn't eatenthat long I'd be lying on the floor crying (I go for more than two hours without food and you'd think I hadn't eaten for days!) 

**Apollo13**- ok more chapters please don't shout at people ; )

**Lanta,** **Jenn, Veronica10, Tostikat, spikes-storm, Mel, Transylvanian,** **zookie, lostinthought** and **bene**- thank you

Sidle Chick- glad to see your reading this and that you like it : ) 

**Wiccamage-** wow thanks. I read a bit on poisons before I started writing and decided not to use one exactly and use something I know a bit about so hopefully as the storey goes on the effects will make sense. Thank you for all the information very interesting to read ; ) (please forgive if anything's a little of as I have only a small understanding of microbiology and posions)

Grissom strode of down the corridor looking for Sara instead someone else called out his name

"Grissom" shouted Mia sticking her head out the lab. Grissom reluctantly gave up his search and went in.

"You'll love this. The head injury had a second unidentified donor," she said showing him a printout.

"So he head butted someone," replied Grissom as Mia took the sheet back.

"Yes but no one from his family, so the fathers out for that" she finished as yet another voice called Grissom. Great Ecklie.

"I need a word with you"

Grissom unhappily followed Ecklie out the lab and to his office.

Sara came back down the corridor and seeing Ecklie decided to wait until he went so she could get the DNA results. Once she saw him leave she went in and sat on a stool while Mia waited for the results.

"So did the DNA match?" she asked as Mia retrieved a print out.

"No match" she said apologetically showing Sara the piece of paper.

"Thanks" said Sara turning to leave. A sudden wave of dizziness passed over her and she lost her balance grabbing onto the desk to balance herself she knocked off two test tubes.

"Sara" Mia quickly came round and took her arm and helped her to a stool.

"Oh sorry" Sara apologised once the world came back into focus. She went to get up to pick up the broken glass.

"No sit" Mia told her placing hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine," insisted Sara getting up and leaving the room before Mia could speak. She bent down and began picking the glass up.

"Accident?" said Catherine walking in.

"Sort of. Is Sara ok"? She asked putting the glass in the bin.

"Why?" asked Catherine not really answering.

"Well I though she was going to pass out a minute ago. Colour drained from her like a cartoon she knocked these off then disappeared" explained Mia.

"I'll go check on her" Catherine turned and left also.

"That's fine I'll clean up," said Mia receiving a stare from a passing Greg.

Sara had bolted out the room and headed for the locker room. She sat on the bench and hung her head in her hands. Her headache was coming back and she couldn't take any more aspirin yet.

"You ok" Nick's voice woke her up

"I'm fine," she announced getting up.

"Well you can help me go through the stuff from Albert's house then"

"Ok I'll be there in a minute"

Assuming she wanted to change or something Nick smiled and headed off. Sara sat for a minute regaining her composure when she heard Cath's voice down the corridor.

"Have you seen Sara?" great she was looking for her, Sara decided to scoot out before Cath found her and started questioning so she headed out hiding by walking in line with Hodges as he passed and then disappearing down the corridor by the morgue and towards the warehouse.

Sara went into the warehouse where Nick had already begun searching through the ten boxes they had retrieved.

Sara was stood dusting for prints when Cath came in and started talking to Nick. She had been dusting the same piece for nearly five minutes. Her stomach had a horrible nauseous feeling in the bottom of it and was causing her pain.

"Sara are you ok?" asked Catherine coming round "only Mia said some thing about going dizzy" Catherine knew not to push Sara or she would just close up. Sara was about to protest when a wave of nausea passed over her. She clutched with one hand at her stomach.

"Actually I don't feel that well," she admitted steadying her self with one hand.

"Sara" both Catherine and Nick were surprised by her actually admitting this and quickly came to her side. They lead her over to a seat.

"You've felt pretty crappy all day" said Cath smiling at her.

"Yer" she mumbled still clutching at her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Nick, Sara didn't have an answer for this. Catherine put a hand to her forehead, despite the fact her and Sara argued she could tell Sara was in real pain and wasn't about to go off and leave her.

"Your burning up" she exclaimed turning her hand so her palm was against her check.

"Nick go wet some paper towels" Sara lent back in the chair arms wrapped around her stomach.

"I'm going to be sick" Sara managed to get out all at once while pushing past Cath and knocking Nick out the way of the sink before being sick.

"Ok" Catherine came over and pulled her hair back while gentle rubbing her back. Another wave of dizziness mixed with nausea washed over Sara and her knees buckled. If it weren't for Cath supporting her she would have fallen to the floor.

"Nick bring that bucket," said Cath pointing with her free hand. Catherine led Sara back to the seat.

"Urgh" Sara shoved a hand to her mouth as she felt the need to retch again.

"Here" Cath grabbed the bucket of Nick and placed it in front just in time. Nick hated this; he wasn't very good with sick people especially sick friends. Sara began retching again.

"Nick go get Doc Robbins's"

Nick nodded and quickly left the room. He sprinted down the corridor and burst into the morgue surprising David and causing him to drop his stuff.

"Nick I assume you want something bursting in here" said the Doc putting down the scalpel he was using.

"Sara's sick, really sick," he said quickly.

"Right" the Doc managed a fast pace keeping up with Nick. When they re-entered the room Sara was lent against Catherine as if all the strength from her body was gone. Catherine had the look of a rabbit caught in the headlights on her face.

"Sara" Al bent down next to her, he noticed her hands were shaking; beads of sweet were running down her fore head.

The Doc placed a hand against her forehead and immediately withdrew it. He looked at her back as she lent over and vomited again. Pulling her top up he noticed there was a small bruise like mark.

"Nick pass me something glass quick" Robbins had a sense of urgency in his voice that Nick had never heard before.

"It's ok Sara" Catherine reassured her rubbing her arm as she sat next to her. Robbins placed the glass against her skin only the mark didn't disappear he pulled up her top at the back slightly more revealing more marks.

"Nick call a ambulance now tell them it's suspected meningitis," barked Robbins getting up and wetting several tissues.

"It hurts," moaned Sara almost breaking Catherine's heart. She felt awful for shouting at Sara earlier because she wasn't going fast enough. She knew something was off but didn't bother asking. The Doc came back and pressed the wet tissues against the back of Sara's neck. All of a sudden Cath felt Sara's muscles tighten as she sat up like she had been shot. Then she fell ridged of the seat and began convulsing on the floor. Nick was talking frantically to the operator on the phone while watching the scene play out.

"Take your coat off," demanded Robbin's grabbing it from Catherine and placing it under Sara's head.

"Hold her arms crossed" he shouted at Catherine who was on autopilot. Her brain was in a complete panic yet she managed to cross Sara's arms and hold them against her shoulders as she shuck violently against her. Al made sure her head wasn't hitting anything and that she didn't swallow her tongue as they died down.

"SARA" he called loudly as the seizures stopped. Sara was in a barley conscious state as the ambulance arrived.

"I'm going with her," said Catherine as she was moved out the way while EMT's worked on Sara inserting IV's.

"Me two" Nick leapt up as Catherine took Sara's hand.

"It's ok," reassured Cath as an oxygen mask was placed on Sara's face.

"Tell Grissom and the others" Shouted Catherine as the doors shut behind her and Nick.

Grissom and Warrick were in the lab talking to Mia. Greg was talking to Brass when the doc spotted them walking down the corridor.

"I need to speak to you follow me" he said walking by them both and into the lab.

"Gil" he said making his presence known.

"Yes"-replied Grissom turning round.

"Sara's being taking to hospital, I believe she has some form of meningitis, Cath and Nick have gone with her" he whole lab fell silent. Hodges suddenly shouted as he had held his flash paper to long and it had gone up. Grissom just stood his brain had frozen then suddenly his mind started racing with questions.

"Desert palms?" asked Grissom

"Yes" and with that Warrick, Grissom and Greg were gone.

Sara was ill really ill and he hadn't done anything. Now it was really too late. No it wasn't not yet he could still tell her he could try.

TBC-

**Irismoon- **hope this was more description I'm working on it

Jessica Summers- for some reason I like making them argue as I find it funny : ) 

Well I hope the second chapter didn't disappoint you. Don't worry there will be more GSR and everything will be explained in time : )

**Please keep those reviews coming ; )**


	3. Waiting rooms

Lanta- thanks, I have spelling issues, manly a can't! 

**Bene**- hope this wasn't too long

**Transylvanian, sara kicks ass, zookie** and** irismoon** - thank you

**cherrydrops12**- amazingly enough I know what your trying to say and thanks : )

**Sidle Chick**- praise will get you everywhere, what can I say I'm a sucker for good reviews ; )

**Icklebitodd-** I like Doc Robbin's I feel sorry for him always stuck in the morgue so I decided it was time for him to don his cape and play a hero!

The ride to the hospital had been a blur to both Catherine and Nick all they could do was sit and watch as their friend lay fighting for life. Once they reached the hospital Nick and Cath had been reluctantly escorted away and made to stand out side, there was a swarm of people around her bed when they left which to Catherine wasn't a good sign.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Grissom's voice made both of them jump as he ran down the corridor to where they were sat.

"She's about to be taken to ICU the doctor said he'd talk to us then" replied Nick as ever since they got to the hospital Catherine had only been able to form short incoherent sentences.

"ICT?" questioned Greg quickly.

"Right where's he doctor I want answers" said Grissom in a panicked voice none of the team had heard him use before.

"I assume you are Mr Grissom," said a doctor coming up behind him.

"Yes"

"You are listed as next of kin but as Miss Sidle expressed that I could tell everyone her condition you may all follow me to the relatives room" the walk to the room felt like a cartoon to Grissom, one where as you run to get somewhere the path in front of you stretched out so you never got there.

"Take a seat" the five of them sat down on the abundance of chairs in the room.

"We are 99 sure that Miss Sidle has a string of meningitis and we are doing blood work to determine which one. Obviously it was severe to case such damage. She has been taken to intensive care as a CT scan revelled swelling caused by the infection in her brain" this sunk in 'swelling on the brain' everyone seemed to unconsciously hold their breath for him to continue.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you that she has gone into a coma. Now there is a very high chance that she will come out of it within days as she is responding well to antibiotics. A nurse from ICU will come and get you once she is ready. If you have any questions I will be in my office"

The doctor had lost just about everyone after the word coma.

"She can't be I mean she was fine this morning. Well not fine but not…she wasn't that ill," rambled Catherine tears stinging at her eyes. Nick was pacing up and down punching his hand with his fist. Greg just sat motionless like Warrick absorbing the news.

Grissom sat silently in his chair as hot tears rolled down his checks dropping of and staining his top wet. This was what disturbed everyone most that Grissom was crying at all let alone in public, that was what Sara meant to him.

"It's to late," he muttered to himself.

"It's never to late," said Cath getting up and sitting down next to him.

"Sara told me that once" she smiled weakly taking his hand.

"She said by the time I figured it out it would be too late and it is," he said his head hanging down to the floor.

"No don't talk like that. In a few days you are going to go in there and tell Sara what you feel and she is going to be the happiest I've ever seen her," said Catherine strongly. The next minute the doctor appeared back in the doorway.

"I've got the results of Miss Sidles blood work" he started.

"Miss Sidle has a viral form of meningitis," he said reading her chart

"But I thought viral wasn't as serious" said Nick pacing once again

"It's not. Which is why were concerned"

Grissom sat upright

"From the level of the virus in her body she should have shown symptoms similar to this for days"

"She was fine this morning. We'll not fine but she's been fine the rest of the week" said Cath quickly

"Which is why we don't think the she was infected. For this level to be in her body she had to have been deliberately given it" the words sunk in. Someone had poisoned Sara

"From where the colonisations have formed I would say that it was transmitted orally. Also form the amount it was given in the last twenty-four hours, as the virus has to establish itself. She's lucky she deteriorated quickly once the virus took hold a few more hours and this conversation could have been very different" he continued, "You can all visit her but only for ten minutes. I assume you will want her clothes for forensics" he finished. Warrick nodded and took the bag he was holding out from him.

Bang Nick kicked the chair

"Some one did this," he shouted.

"And were going to find them" announced Grissom standing up. "Phone the lab Greg tell them what's happened tell them this is the only case" he said sternly before heading off to Sara's room followed By Nick and Cath. Warrick decided to wait until later.

"I'll go round to her flat get the food from her fridge" he said

"Get it from the lab as well" called Catherine after him.

TBC… 

**Sorry it's only short they will get longer.**

**Next update will be Thursday. Sorry about the wait but I'm going to be stuck doing college work until then : ( but I will write it in between and post on the 6th **


	4. snow white's castle

**Jessica** **Summers**- thanks I've decided Cath and Sara can be bickering friends!

**Icklebitodd- **thanks…..I think (ok it say's in the summery it's GSR and damn how did you work out is was Mrs peacock in the library)

**leothelion04**- damn my bad grammar ok I can not believe no one pointed that out to me until then, thank you : )

**bene**- thank you and my college work went well I only broke a box of twenty test tubes, oh well I think I'll stick to writing!

Cherrydrops12, Transylvanian, Jessica Summers, nick55, sara kicks ass, sassysarasidle and missbrat155 – thank you 

**Sidle Chick**- thanks, I wish Nick was my older brother (ok off topic!)

**Apollo13**- I'm pleased ; )

The intensive care unit was like what your saw on movies. Everything looked like it had been sterilised and each room was separate.

"Excuse me were looking for Sara Sidle" Catherine told a passing nurse.

"Yes, I'm actually her nurse follow me" she lead them towards the end of the corridor stopping before a room with the blinds pulled.

"Now before we go in I should tell you what to expect. We've had to intubate Sara because she was having seizures which was causing her throat to constrict but she is still able to breath by herself it is merely a precaution. She also had lots of monitors on her now do not be alarmed by them I will explain each one and finally she had a number of drips. Some are antibiosis and others are just fluids. You ready" she finished. Grissom was not sure he would ever be ready his feet seemed frozen to the spot but with a gentle push from Cath he managed to follow the nurse in.

No matter what he was told nothing could prepare him for this. Sara was laid with more wires and tubes going into her than he could see bare skin. Nick found it hard to look at her and so focussed his attention on what the nurse was saying.

"I'll just go fetch a fresh drip an then I'll come in and explain these machines," she said while punching something into a drip. Tears were falling faster down Cath's checks as she sat on one of the two chairs next to the bed. Grissom reluctantly sat down next to a machine that was constantly beeping making him nervous. Nick was now forced to study Sara. Her right arm lay above the bed sheet showing where two drips joined and went into her arm. There were wires going under the bed sheets he assumed monitoring her heart beat. The most disturbing of all the machinery around her was the ventilator. A tube was going into her mouth and ties with a piece of white material just above her lips and to the machine behind her. Her lips were pale and blended in with her face; marks were visible over most of her body making it look like she had measles.

BEEP Nick shot back into the wall as the machine next to Grissom began beeping angrily. Catherine grabbed onto the bottom of her seat so hard her knuckles turned white. While Grissom froze and stopped breathing.

A nurse ran into the room and looked at the machine she then lifted the sheet and did something to Sara.

"It's ok, wire fell off" she smiled as Grissom released his breath and Cath the death grip on the chair.

"That monitors her heart beat," she said pointing the machine that had been beeping. "That monitors her blood so that we know how effective the antibiotics are," she said while attaching another drip this time into Sara's left arm.

"You can stay for as long as you want there are no visiting restrictions for here" she smiled leaving.

Grissom lent forwards and gently took Sara's arm been careful not to displace the many tubes going in. He just squeezed it gently not knowing what to say.

"Were going to get who did this to you and your going to get better Sara" said Catherine leaning over. "Now this is not a negotiation ok that's the deal," she said tears now streaming down her face.

"Your going to be ok you know not to break a deal with Cath," said Nick as Cath stood up.

"We'll leave you alone for a while, we'll be back later" Cath told Grissom as she left. Once out side Nick embraced her allowing himself to cry as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I shouted at her," she sobbed as a few tears escaped down Nick's face. "I took it out on her"

"What?" asked Nick looking for a tissue for her.

"Last night I went out got talking to this man. He was just winding me up he called me a old slag" she said wiping at her face so hard her eye's and cheeks burned red.

"I was angry and I took I tout on her. That's why she shouted at me and I just shouted back"

"Cath this is not your fault ok"

"I should have noticed. I did notice I just didn't care"

"You did when it came to it you were there for her and so what you two shout all the time always have argued it's just sometimes things get out of hand. Once she wakes up you can explain" he finished putting an arm round her and walking her away

The whole lab was staring at Warrick as he walked back in carrying the bag containing Sara's clothes.

"Warrick" Hodges held his hand out as he stopped in the door. "No other cases" he stated simply taking the bag from him and getting on with his job.

"Ecklie?" asked Warrick looking around for there leader to appear and start lecturing.

"No" stated Hodges carrying on.

"Us" announced Jackie walking in holding several bags. "Food from the lab fridge. Greg's dusting it I'll run the prints" she said. Warrick was amazed as he stood watching.

"Thanks" he said simply not knowing what to say.

"Anything you need this is our case," said Archie turning around "Sara's our friend to"

"Well not Hodges" smiled Jackie a she glared at her.

"I liked her. She was less annoying than all of you tells it straight" said Hodges continuing to process "are you going to do that blood work or what?" he asked as Warrick suddenly remembered what he was supposed to be doing so he nodded and left.

Greg was sat lifting prints from the break room fridge and the surrounding area he had also done Sara's locker and the surrounding area.

"Jackie I got forty-five prints," he said dropping them next to her.

"Well start by running them through the police one's that should take less time judging by the fact that's whose they should be"

"Hey I got the food from Sara's. Man she has some weird taste" he announced holding up some bags "and she's got ice cream stashed," he added dropping it next to Hodges and starting to process it.

"Hey Brass has been in our fridge" called Greg as his sheet appeared on the computer after identifying his print.

"So far it's all police no one who shouldn't have been in there"

"How do we know it's someone who shouldn't have been in there?" asked Greg causing everyone to look round suspiciously.

"We don't" replied Warrick.

**TBC **

**Wow so many reviews last time! Please keep them coming and I willd ance around the room**

**Next update on Sunday : )**


	5. Waiting

Oh my GOD so many reviews I think I may have a metal break down! 

**Tostikat**- I decied to challenge my self and actually come up with a case, a lot harder than I thought!

**Cherrydrops12, icklebitodd, zurrikan, ** **Angelique Descartes, ** **leothelion04** and** sara kicks ass** – thanks

**Apollo13**- I too have a short atent….what was I doing oh yes I usually have half a chapter written before I post one, unfortunately I'm getting a bit confused with my own story line so I'm re writing the next one.

**Jamie L**- they will pay!

Grissom was sat exactly where Catherine had left him. His hand still tightly clutching Sara's his eye's still transfixed on her heart monitor. His breathing had timed it's self subconsciously to the rhythm of the ventilator.

"How is she?" came the voice Grissom lest wanted to hear right now. Ecklie was stood in the doorway not wishing to venture in after the entire lab staff had turned on him. Catherine had shouted at him down the phone it was his fault, because he split the team up if they were together someone would have noticed. The lab rats had turned on him after he asked them to continue there work on other cases, they had all simply decided to take a break until any evidence to do with Sara was brought in. even the receptionist had glared at him on his way out.

"Stable" was Grissom's only reply not bothering to look at him.

"I want my team back" he stated simply turning to face him.

"It's done" nodded Ecklie turning and steeping outside. He stood starring in the window for a minute wondering what it would be like if he was there. Would there be people stood around crying for him. Would workers refuse to work on a case expect his. Would a level one CSI by the name of Greg Sander's be printing every object in sight encase it had any tracer of what harmed him. He some how doubted it and realised that no one would probably look up just as Grissom hadn't then. He had always considered Sara as alone. She argued and went home to an empty flat as far as he knew. But it turned out she had more friends than he could hope for. It was strange how for the first time he actually cared what these people thought of him and not the sheriff who was on his way to see Ecklie, now something he was not looking forward to so he began slowly walking down the corridor back to the lab making a note to do whatever possible to help even if that was to stay out the way.

"Damn there's nothing," shouted Warrick slamming down his equipment.

"Nothing from the house either. I don't get it I mean she had to have had it in the past twenty-four hours I've even checked the water nothing."

"I've checked mugs nothing only some questionable lipstick on Hodges mug," announced Catherine coming in looking just as frustrated as everyone else.

"She might have washed of any trace of it off, if it was something she had for breakfast" suggested Nick trying to keep calm.

"We checked her apartment plates on the side from last night but nothing for breakfast.

"Ok so maybe she ate out"

"In which case we got hundreds of suspects and not much to narrow it down"

"DAMN" Warrick decided to take his frustration out on the equipment breaking several empty slides.

"It may have been taken twenty four hours ago plus the twelve we've been doing this any trace has probably gone"

"Warrick calm down, this is not helping anyone. Go get some sleep no argument you are not working like this. I'm going back see if I can drag Grissom away from the hospital I doubt he's slept" said Catherine patting Warrick on the shoulder.

"Nick that goes for you two and Greg talk to Brass and at least pretend to have slept" she shouted on her way out.

Catherine slowly opened the door to Sara's room encase Grissom was asleep no luck he was sat starring into the distance his eye's red and had clearly been crying.

"Hey how are you?" asked Catherine once she had sat down next to him.

"Ok, their going to try her of the ventilator then coming to give her a feeding tube soon" he said still gripping Sara's hand.

"Right afternoon Mr Grissom I hope my nurses have been looking after you as well as they have Miss Sidle" he smiled as a nurse followed him in.

"Well if he left some time it might help," she said looking at Grissom.

"I'll explain what were going to do. first I'll turn of the ventilator and see if she makes any respiratory effort if she does then we will have to wait and see if she seizes" Grissom nodded as he felt Cath take his other hand.

"Right" he went round and unhooked the tube going into her mouth.

"SAT's are holding good O2 saturation"

"That's good?" asked Catherine excitedly

"Yes she's breathing by her self," he said smiling.

"Ok now this might be unpleasant to watch were going to remove the tube" Cath looked at Grissom who showed no signs of moving so she stayed. But looked away as the tube was pulled from Sara's throat and replaced with an oxygen mask.

"As you know Sara had a CT scan this morning which showed the swelling to have decreased which is a good sign that she will regain consciousness soon" he said patting Sara on the shoulder.

"You should go get something to eat, I'm sure this lovely lady will keep Sara company while you do" Catherine looked at Grissom who was still glued to the seat.

"Why don't you go with him? We need to insert a feeding tube anyway" Catherine had to pull Grissom up and away from Sara. He barely ate anything and didn't talk much except to answer any questions. When they got back Sara's room was empty the only difference was she had a small tube going up her nose with some tape over the end.

"She's going to be ok Gil. They said the swelling was coming down" Grissom nodded weakly not willing to believe it until he saw it.

"And were going to find who did it" she added squeezing his thigh before leaving "get some sleep" he added waving

TBC…next update on Thursday 


	6. Sleeping beauty

Firstly thank you too my beta Inara Cabot (now my storeys will be spelt right and make sense!) 

**Jessica Summers, cherry, sara kicks ass, Transylvanian, just me** and **sassysarasidle**'- thanks

**Lanta**- I now have a beta reader ; )

**Icklebitodd**- thanks I wasn't sure if the Ecklie thing would work, apparently it did!

**Apollo13**- I'll try not to get distracted….oh shinny…..ok thanks ; )

**Zurrikan**- ok there getting glonger

**Sidle Chick**- thanks happy to see your still reading, more awww Grissom moments coming : )

"Ok so what we got?" asked Catherine coming back into the break room and looking substantially more stressed than when she left.

"Nothing" replied Warrick not even looking up form the mug of coffee warming his hands.

"Any change?"

"She's off the ventilator but still unconscious," replied Catherine sitting down and looking over the readouts that covered the desk.

"You sleep?" asked Nick handing her a coffee.

"Hardly. I couldn't even get Grissom to leave the hospital" she sighed.

"He loves her," commented Nick

"I just wish he'd tell her. He thinks he's too late"

"He could never be too late. Trust me I've tried to get a date I don't think Sara would notice if I came round her house and serenaded her naked, believe me I've thought about it" smiled Greg "however if Grissom even acknowledges her she practically jumps up and down" he finished.

"That's what love does to you" smiled Catherine "I think if he actually went to dinner with her she may have actually imploded" smiled Nick.

"If she doesn't wake up Grissom will," sighed Warrick brining the mood back down.

"COFFEE" shouted Greg suddenly waving his cup around.

"Yes. God I think you need sleep more than I do!" replied Nick a little confused.

"No, yesterday you called Sara in for that decomp" he said all in one breath.

"Yes"

"Well she'll have got coffee on her way. She doesn't have anything to eat after the incident in Henderson," he said.

"Ok Greg I see why you're exited but there's a lot of coffee shops in Vegas"

"Yes but they would have to be on her route to work. This is Sara she's going to go the quickest way possible"

"Ok" Catherine rolled out a map and they began marking the quickest route.

"What was the incident in Henderson?" asked Warrick

"Me and Sara went for breakfast, had waffles get called out to a decomp. We found a woman who had decomposed in a water tank, only the ceiling had given way she'd fallen in on the family living below"

"Ok what's that got to do with waffles?"

"Well they were having breakfast, decomposed body mixed with syrup and waffles after just eating them doesn't exactly go down well. We argued for ten minutes over who was going to process them"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the thought of this.

"Ok we got the quickest route. So we split it into four sections get a photo of Sara and start asking questions" smiled Catherine assigning roads.

"Maybe we could get Greg some waffles on the way" said Warrick having found new

"Funny if Sara was here she'd hit you" relied Greg grabbing his coat and following the others out energy.

"One problem we don't have a picture of Sara" announced Nick.

"No but I know who does" smiled Catherine as everyone followed her to Grissom's office. She went in and opened his draw pulling out a picture of Sara sat in his chair grinning madly.

"You knew he had that?" asked Nick taking it of her and smiling.

"I took it t finish one of my films of as a joke, Grissom was stood in the door way arguing with Ecklie on whether he could keep some rare bug once it had finished been used as evidence" smiled Cath as Nick photocopied the picture and shared them out.

"Fancy having some coffee" smiled brass walking in.

"Why I thought you'd never ask" smiled Catherine handing him the photo and walking out with him.

Grissom was sat starring into the distance to envelopes sat on his lap. Slowly he picked them he hadn't realised his hands were trembling until now. He read the front they both simply said Sara. He wasn't sure what to do with them opening them seemed wrong somehow like going through someone else's post despite the fast he did it as part of his job.

"You've got some cards" he spoke softly holding them up.

"I guess they'll brighten the place up," he added taking Sara's hand and placing the envelope in it. Slowly he worked her hand with his and ripped the envelope of. The card had a picture of flowers and tree's on it and had get well soon written across it.

"It's from Catherine," he said placing it on the side and opening the next. This card had a picture of a children's princess on it and written in black pen across the top was sleeping beauty. Grissom didn't even need to open it to know who this was form.

"Greg's sent you a girly card. You can tell him off later" he smiled holding it up and opening it as if to show her.

"In sleep you look like a princess but when your awake you are a princess" read Grissom a tear threatening to fall "he's a bit soppy for my liking" he smiled patting her hand and placing the card on the table.

"Got cards all ready must be popular" smiled a nurse coming in.

"She is" replied Grissom smiling proudly.

"You should try playing some music, some people respond to it"

Grissom wasn't sure what type of music Sara listened to, she often made fun of his music so classical was probably not the best idea. Greg's rock didn't go down that well either.

"Just put the radio" smiled the nurse seeming to read his mind. "There's a shop down stairs you wont have to leave for long," she added leaving the room.

"How about dome music and maybe something to brighten the place up," he said getting up. He looked across to Greg's card and smiled slowly he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon sleeping beauty," he whispered before leaving.

Ecklie was at in his office buried under a mountain of files, something he usually avoided like the plague.

"Ecklie" the familiar sound of the sheriff's voice came from his doorway followed by the door slamming shut.

"Has this got something to do with the lab?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't know," replied Ecklie.

"I've read her file. She was insubordinate you often spoke of getting her removed. Has she provoked someone"?

"I don't know," replied Ecklie again carrying on reading a file.

"Ecklie do you know anything?" shouted the sheriff as Ecklie finally looked up. His face was haggard and there were bags under his eyes.

"At the minute all I know is one of my CSI's is seriously ill because someone poisoned her" said Ecklie keeping his voice calm.

"I've never heard you refer to her as that. A liability yes"

"I was wrong. She's a good CSI and a good person. She doesn't deserve this"

"If you fond anything out I want to know at once2 spat the sheriff leaving.

"I will," whispered Ecklie picking up the next file that read lead CSI Sara Sidle.

"Last box" announced Archie dumping a box of files on the floor. "That's all the cases Sara's worked since she's been here. If you don't mind me asking what are you looking for?" eh asked

"Anything" replied Ecklie as Archie slowly shut the door smiling.

"What's he doing, looking to see of she pissed off a witness, trying to blame her" asked Hodges getting surprisingly worked up.

"He's helping", smiled Archie walking off down the corridor.

**TBC …..**

**Ok should have the next up by Sunday **

**Please keep those reviews coming I've just noticed how many I've had and got a bit over excited **


	7. Mood ball

Firstly sorry for the delay ducks flying objects and gets on knees and begs forgiveness) Wow so many reviews. Thank you so much to- 

**Jessica Summers, bene, icklebitodd, Apollo13, Cherrydrops12, Zurrikan, CSIFan, jtbwriter, Sidle Chick, Iethena, Transylvanian, Georgia, leothelion04, sassysarasidle** ** and of corse my beta Inara Cabot**

Ecklie sighed as he closed the thirty second file. There were still at least a hundred for him to go through. So far he had found fifteen people who could hold a grudge, thirteen who looked capable of puling it off and none with any real reason or capability just theories and some sort of desperate hope.

Greg was trudging up to the next dinner with Warrick in toe. So far they had been to fifteen dinners and most were a waste of time, two didn't have anyone who was working last night in so they would have to go back. After such disappointment they were becoming tired and frustrated.

"I don't see how you do it," sighed Greg getting the photo out ready. "I mean where do you go and find meningitis"

"Maybe that's it," said Warrick suddenly "were looking in the wrong place"

"What do you mean?"

"Well meningitis isn't easy to get hold of"

"Yes but it's not like it's supplied. Who has access to it?"

"Hospital staf,f lab staff. Ok this is turning back into a needle in a haystack isn't it"

"Pretty much like this" sighed Greg as they reached the counter.

Another dead and the sun was beginning to set as Catherine and Brass approached the final shop. There was a young man working on the counter as they approached.

"Were you working here yesterday?" asked Brass walking up to the desk flanked by Catherine.

"Yes," replied the young man stood the other side.

"Did you see this woman?" asked Catherine holding up the photo of Sara.

"Yes Sara was in here" he replied carrying on cleaning.

"Your on first name terms?" questioned Catherine.

"Well I don't get many people come in here who aren't drunk at that time of night. She comes in every night we spoke a bit"

"Right could you come down to the station and answer a few question's?" asked Brass not really giving him a choice.

"I don't finish for another hour"

"I'll talk to your boss," said Brass as Catherine walked him out

"Is she ok?"

"She will be" replied brass catching them up. As they left Catherine turned round and some caught her eye. A woman stood cleaning the coffee machine looked familiar.

"Catherine you coming?" asked Brass, Cath snapped back to what she was doing and thought nothing else of it.

Nick was sat in the break room waiting to meet Warrick hey were going to visit Sara before going home for the night.

"Hey what's that?" asked Warrick seeing Nick tossing what looked like an over sized power ball up and down.

"It's a present" smiled Nick as Warrick got changed.

"You brought Sara a ball?" he asked.

"No man. The nurse said sensory things are good, she said we can still pick up light when were asleep"

"And that's got what to do with a ball?" laughed Warrick.

"Watch" said Nick holding it up as he did it began to change colour and glow.

"Nice"

"It reminded me of Sara"

"Ok you've lost me again" he smiled getting a card from his locker.

"Well it's like her moods always changing"

"I'll tell her that" the familiar voice of Greg Sanders came from the doorway.

"Thanks man" smiled Nick.

"Say hi from me" said Greg before leaving.

"Can we stop at the gift shop?" asked Warrick as he and Nick left.

They were now stood in the middle of the hospital gift shop waiting for Warrick to choose Sara a present.

"Come on man," sighed Nick tossing his ball around again.

"I want something she'll like," he said pressing the back of a stuffed kangaroo which began jumping up and down.

"Oh man I got to get her this" he smiled picking it up.

"You think she'll like that?" laughed Nick.

"Yes it's like her when she finds the piece of evidence to convict some one" smiled Warrick paying for it.

"She jumps up and down," laughed Nick receiving strange looks as he got in the lift.

"She did once. I told her she wouldn't get a print of this scrunched up duck tape and when she did she held it in front of me and jumped up and down, ok so she'd had twelve coffees"

"High on caffeine I'm surprised she didn't stick it to you" laughed Nick getting out.

"What should I expect?" asked Warrick as they reached the room.

"Wires. The ventilators out and that was the worst looking" they stopped outside her door as the blind was pulled they decided to knock.

"Come in" came Grissom's weary voice. Once inside it was clear he had hardly slept for three nights and judging by the blanket wrapped round him he wasn't planning on going home to sleep tonight.

"Hey" smiled Warrick gently touching Sara's arm. He was trying not to show how alarmed he was by the tubes going into her. Even Nick was taken back by the nose tube.

"The marks are going," stuttered Nick looking at the red marks on her skin.

"Yes, apparently that's the antibiotics working" Grissom spoke in one tone both men noticed he was holding Sara's right hand on his lap his fingers gently stroking hers.

"We come barring gifts," said Nick holding his card up and waving it at Grissom who was now sipping at his cold coffee.

"Yer wait till you hear why Nick got his," laughed Warrick talking to Sara.

"Sorry about the card wasn't sure what you'd like" he wasn't sure whether he should open it or what so he just looked at Grissom "looks like you've got some already" smiled Warrick looking behind Grissom where two cards were along with a portable radio and a purple balloon tied to the back of the bed.

"I know you don't like cute but the eye's reminded me of you" said Warrick opening the card which said get well and had a picture of a brown Labrador puppy in a basket on it. He held it in front of her before placing it on the side.

"Who got you the balloon?" asked Nick.

Grissom was surprised at how sensitive Warrick and Nick were been unlike Ecklie who had ignored Sara they were talking to her, knowing that voices may held her regain consciousness.

"Me" replied Grissom.

"Wow, nice choice" laughed Nick tossing his ball about.

"We thought the place need brightening up and it was this or pink"

"I didn't know you liked balloons," laughed Nick opening his own card.

"I brought her one when we were working a caravel, she tied it to her kit and walked around with it all day" smiled Grissom.

"Nice picture" Grissom held his hand out to look at Nick's card that was really a picture of him and Sara.

"We got stuck in there for ten minutes" laughed Nick. The picture was of him and Sara sat in a bathtub with a dummy.

"How's the investigation going?" asked Grissom once Nick had showed Sara his present and placed it on the side while Warrick set his of bouncing along the window seal.

"Catherine and Brass are questioning someone who worked in a coffee shop, said Sara came in last night. Only we have to wait for his lawyer so we can't start until tomorrow, so Catherine's gone to spend time with Lindsey."

"We'll get them," said Grissom stroking Sara's forehead. Ten minutes later when Nick and Warrick left Grissom had settled down for the night in his seat Sara's hand still resting in his as he drifted off.

**TBC….**


	8. Greg's visit

It was 9am and Catherine was pacing the halls of the lab waiting for Brass to come and tell her she could interview the man from the coffee shop.

"Catherine"

At Brass's voice Cath bolted down the corridor slowing once she saw the man sat behind the table his lawyer tapping his brief case.

"Can I ask why my client was brought in?"

"Because he may have been witness to a crime"

"I don't remember seeing anything illegal" the man stuttered looking confused.

"Liam"

"Yes"

"Look Liam you said that Sara came in last night, do you know what time"

"Yer it was about ten, I remember because she was asking me about my dog, I just got a puppy"

"What did she buy?" asked Brass.

"Coffee, plain same as always. Look I if knew anything other than that I'd tell you. I like Sara."

"Did you severe her?" asked Catherine

"Yes. No, I just work the counter Alice works the machine"

Catherine froze she knew where she remembered that woman from, Warrick who was stood the other side of the two way glass noticed her body tense where as Brass continued.

"Alice who"

"Alice Brando" replied Liam looking confused.

"And do you know where she lives?"

"No, our boss should have those details, she doesn't really talk much, keeps quiet."

"Ok thanks"

"I'll go get her address," said Brass once they were outside.

"Catherine what's up?" asked Warrick coming out the door.

"Alice Brando. She murdered her husband she got of on a technicality, I saw her last night but I didn't' realise who she was"

"She didn't' react to you, most people I testified against at least try to hit me" said Warrick trying to lighten the mood.

"I never met her, she was sectioned had her three children taken away, she was to unstable for me to question her" Cath paused taking a breath "the social services lady who took her children was beaten. When the officers arrested her she bit the female one had to have seven stitches as well as broken bones."

"So we know she's capable and woman are more likely to use poison"

"But why Sara"?

"Police that sort of thing, thinks were to blame for her children been taken away" suggested Warrick.

"HEY" shouted Catherine suddenly as Liam left the room.

"Liam, did Sara ever mention her job to you?"

"Yer she's a CSI my little brother wants to be one so she'd talk to me about it"

"DMAN" sighed Warrick.

"Go home get some sleep I page you if Brass gets an address" instructed Catherine.

"And you'll do what?"

"I'll wait…and sleep," added Catherine

"Don't you want to see Lindsey"?

"She's gone with Greg to visit Sara, she made her a card" smiled Catherine.

It was unclear as to who was having more fun pressing the call button for he lift. Greg was pushing it every few seconds followed by Lindsey. They were stood in the lobby here they were four lifts two on each side of the entrance. There were few people around because visiting times for other wards were restricted and didn't start until later so Greg and Lindsey were guessing which lift was going to come first.

"I WON," shouted Lindsey nearly knocking over an old lady getting out the lift.

Then once they get in every time the lift stopped at a floor they didn't want they pressed the close doors button so by the time they reached the 26th floor there were lots of irate people waiting for the next lift.

"Don't' be scared when you se her ok Linds, she's got lots of machines and drips"

"I wont" smiled Lindsey

"Hey" said Greg softly opening the door to where Grissom was sat, he quickly took Sara's hand from his and placed it back on the bed. Not which he was hiding his feeling or knew exactly why he was doing it. Everyone knew what he felt even it he didn't. He looked tired and his eyes were red. Greg was impressed with her room. There were now three vases of flowers and some toys on the side including a kangaroo. A balloon was tied to her bed and bobbing about gently with the breeze of the fan in the corner. Sara was laid flat n the bed wither hair looking much neater than it normally did. Grissom noticed Greg looking.

"A nurse brushed it for her, said it helps with self esteem" said Grissom yawning

"Did you sleep at all?" asked Greg pulling up a chair for Lindsey who looked slightly hocked by the machines.

"Some" said Grissom faking a mile.

"Hey Sara more presents" said Greg holding up an envelope.

"Lindsey's made you a card," he said gesturing for Lindsey to place it somewhere.

"Can she hear me?" asked Lindsey

"I don't know," said Greg not sure how exactly to answer

"We think she can but she might not remember it. Familiar voices might help her wake up. Like when your mum calls you in the morning"

"I'll go get some coffee. Linds you want anything?" asked Greg getting up.

"Coke" replied Lindsey

"Oh. Hi Sara I made it my self I put lots of glitter on" she said proudly placing he card on the side. Grissom had to prop it up with a vase of flowers because the photo stuck on the front was to heavy for the paper and made it fall over.

"I like your balloon. It's still not as good as the one you got me"

"Sara brought you a balloon?" asked Grissom seeming to wake up

"We went to the park and we got a big red one. Sara looks after me sometimes" added Lindsey seeing Grissom confused look.

"Mum had her look after me once when she had to work I like hanging out with Sara. She's cool," said Lindsey smiling at Sara's pale form. "Is she in pain?"

Grissom mentally cringed Lindsey was asking the questions he had been trying desperately not to ask himself.

"No she's sleeping. They've given her some painkillers" replied Grissom even through part of his mind was wondering if they were working as Sara was unable to tell anyone.

"Hey here you go" Greg handed Grissom a coffee and Lindsey a can.

"Hey Sara here's your present. Once your awake we can blow Ecklie's lab up"

Lindsey laughed as Greg placed the voucher for a chemistry set on the side.

"Mum the one who blows thing up" smiled Lindsey receiving a snort form Greg.

"She told you" he asked shocked.

"It was a accident. You and Sara were hurt your tough" replied Lindsey getting a grin from Greg

"Wow I wish I had your mum. Mine would never tell me things lie that. I believed babies came form storks until I was eighteen"

Even Grissom couldn't help but manage a small smile.

"Did not" laughed Lindsey

"What you mean they don't," joked Greg.

They stayed and talked to Grissom and Sara for a bit longer and then Greg decided he better get Lindsey back to her mum.

"Hey there" Catherine put her arm round her daughter as she ran up to her in the hallway.

"Mum you never told me Grissom likes Sara"

Catherine looked at Greg suspiciously.

"He was holding her hand," continued Lindsey "that means he likes her"

"He does" smiled Catherine "he's just scared to tell her"

"Why?"

"I don't know," replied Catherine "do you want a lift home or shall I get you a taxi?"

"Taxi" replied Lindsey "I get the lady at the desk to call one" she said disappearing down the corridor

"She takes after you" smiled Greg.

"Thanks I think. Warrick in the warehouse he's got the trash you want to help him look for coffee"

"Not the sort I need right now" sighed Greg looking at his watch it was already ten o'clock.

"Nick" Catherine nearly knocked Greg over as she saw Nick come in but the look on his face told her everything.

"No Alive Brando at that address no forwarding one" sighed Nick

TBC…


	9. To be needed and Trusted

Wow sorry for the wait had a bit of writers block but it's gone now.

Cherrydrops12, bene, zurrikan, Transylvanian, sassysarasidle and icklebitodd - thanks

Lanta- thanks good point, I'll try to remember but I'm likely to forget

Jessica Summers- thanks I needed someone who could see the situation from the outside and Lindsey seemed a good bet!

Jtbwriter- thanks people seem to lie the Lindsey thing, I didn't know if it would just be annoying apparently not : )

Somewhere deep inside the part of her brain that was sill connected with the outside world, she could tell he was gone. Something inside of her made her lose that warmth that spread through her body when his skin touched hers. Although no part of her conscious mind would ever remember his gentle touch and comforting words something inside would always recognise the touch and sound of his voice sending a signal through her and making her skin tingle. Sara Sidle could no longer felt hat as the chair next to her bed was empty it had been for nearly ten minutes when the gentle touch came back onto her skin.

"Hey sorry I was so long" whispered Grissom as if she was merely asleep and talking too loud would wake her from her peaceful slumber.

"I brought you a present. It took me a while to think of the message," he said playing with the ladybug teddy in his hands. He was wrapping the tag attached to it in and out his fingers nervously. At first the card had simply read Grissom as it had what seemed like a lifetime ago but now it had changed. Now he had shown what he felt.

"To me you are the most beautiful creature in the world and I hop one day I will have the courage to tell you in person." He read the card and placed it on the table behind him picking her hand up and holding it in his own, not in his lap but wrapping his fingers around hers and resting his on the bed.

"Please give me the chance to make it right" he whispered in her ear before turning the radio on softly and sitting back in the chair.

"You've got to be kidding" Greg came to a grinding holt as he reached the warehouse were Warrick was dressed in overalls stood in between three dumpsters and among a plastic sheet with rubbish spread over it.

"Just caught it, due to be emptied today at three" he said moving the mask of his face and grimacing as the smell hit him.

"How many so far?" asked Greg looking at the pile of polystyrene cups that lay in a pile.

"3o" replied Warrick as Greg took a mask and wadded in.

"Only take the plain ones, the coffee shop didn't have a logo," said Warrick as Greg began sifting through the pile o rubbish.

Five hours and well into nightfall later they had retrieved one hundred and fifty cups.

"Great" sighed Greg looking at the mound of cups.

"So we swab each one rim and one inside," sighed Warrick settling down and beginning to swab them.

"Hey" Catherine's voice woke Warrick and Greg who had fallen asleep around midnight.

"Catherine" Warrick sat bolt up right.

"Hey sorry but you didn't look exactly comfy" smiled Cath

"We've swabbed one hundred and fifty cups," said Warrick pointing to the mounting of bags labelled evidence and the three boxes of swabs.

"Oh Mia's going to be please with you" smiled Cath picking up a box.

"Go home get changed," she said picking up another.

"Did you get a address?" asked Greg getting up and carrying the last box out with Catherine.

"Nick's with bras now" she replied putting the box's down on a very frustrated looking Mia's table.

"Want some help" smiled Greg.

"Sure just don't' mess anything up" said Mia.

"Greg sleep"

"I can sleep later" replied Greg going to get his own coffee and sighing when he looked at the plain white polystyrene cup it was in and suddenly; coffee wasn't that appealing.

"I'll go log in the cups," said Catherine disappearing off down the corridor.

Nick sighed as he pulled up at the address, the house looked derelict and Bras wasn't looking too hopeful either as they approached the door.

"Las Vegas police open the door" called Brass drawing his gun not willing to take a chance. After no reply came an office broke the door down revelling a empty and house.

"DAMN" Nick kicked the wall frustrated.

"Well get her Nick" said Brass trying to sound reassuring.

"Will we HOW" he said kicking at the wall again "we have nothing, Sara's in coma and the person who put her there Is still wondering around" he was now fighting back tears and had to turn away forcing his self to remain calm.

"You will find her because Sara's got best CSI's looking out for her"

"Grissom's not" sighed Nick he had never been sure why Grissom wasn't running the investigation why he didn't want to catch the person who did this as much a he did. "If Grissom was here we'd have her already"

"Nick you've got a girlfriend right"

"Yes"

"Well if she was laying in a hospital bed wouldn't you want to be by her side"

Nick sighed "I'd want to get who put her there"

"You'd trust Grissom and Sara to find who did it right"

Nick just stood

"Nick Grissom trusts all of you. He knows that you will find who did it so he can be with Sara because she need shim right now more than you do"

"I know, it's just what if we can't what if we let them down"

"You wont I know you wont," said Bras putting a arm round his shoulder and walking out the house with him.

"Hey how's it going"? Asked Cath walking by the lab in her coat.

"This is cup number fifty," said Mia holding it up while Greg's snores made her jump form where he was laid on the table.

"You going to see her?"

"I'm going to see if I can remove Grissom from the hospital he's been there six days straight and needs to go home. Tell Greg I'll see him there" smiled Catherine looking over at him.

TBC…

**Let me know what you think of Nick's bit. I was trying to make him ore in character and I thought he was more likely to be angry.**


	10. Hidden from me

Cherrydrops12, Zurrikan and Transylvanian - thank you 

**Lanta- thanks; I better go fix that typo! ; )**

**Icklebitodd- yes I got Nick in character, I always have trouble writing for him : )**

Apollo13- thanks, I have the most interesting image of Catherine trying to drag Grissom out the hospital room as he clings onto the chair, but I decided to go with this….

Jtbwriter- thanks for those kind words. I didn't know if the POV of a unconscious person would work : )

As Catherine entered Grissom quickly removed his hand form Sara's.

"Who are you hiding it from Gil?" sighed Catherine "your not hiding it from Sara and everyone else knows" she finished sitting down.

Grissom just starred at her for nearly a minute as his sleep-deprived brain processed the information.

"Me" he replied.

"Well that's just stupid" snapped Catherine "look Gil for god's sake the woman practically worships you I wouldn't be surprise dif she had some freaky shrine set up."

Grissom just sat taking in Catherine's outburst.

"It complicates things"

"Life is complicated Grissom, you should know that more then most what we see everyday should tell you that, it should also tell you that you need to take the risks, life's over before you know it. When we weren't sure if Sara was going to make it I saw the look in your eyes the panic that she may be gone and that chance of you telling how you feel with it"

There was a long pause before Grissom took Sara's hand back in his own.

"I don't want to make that mistake again," said Grissom.

"Good now about you showering"

"Now you want me to leave?" questioned Grissom.

"Yes no offence but when Sara wakes up do you think she wants to see you like that…or smell you for that matter"

Grissom self-consciously sniffed his shirt.

"I'll stay with her and Greg's coming later. She won't wake up alone" smiled. Grissom just starred at her making no attempt to move. That was until Catherine got up and physically escorted Grissom away. Luckily he couldn't put up much of a fight in his sleep-deprived state. After ten minutes Catherine had flicked through the book that was under Grissom's chair and was wondering what he did all day to entertain himself.

Catherine sat staring out the window.

"Hello" called Greg happily.

"Hey" smiled Cath glad of the company.

"Finally got him to leave" he smiled.

"Hey there Sara I brought you some music" Cath looked at Greg like he had completely lost it.

"They say some people can recognise familiar sounds that's why when I came yesterday I read to her" he said smiling and putting the CD player on the side. "I asked permission," he said trying to work out the look on Catherine's face. She had never thought of that, she had just seen her as laying there, she had hardly spoke to her and there was Greg reading and brining in music. She felt so selfish just thinking of how she didn't like sitting there by herself.

"It's Black eyed peas. I play it all the time when Sara's driving me to a scene" he said smiling and putting it on quietly.

"Well I never really had you down as a painted nails girl Sara," he said examining her hand.

"What?" Cath hadn't even noticed that Sara's nails were a dark plum colour.

"There painted"

"Yes the nurses did them. They told me they do it to help with a persons dignity and so if they can still feel the touch they know someone's with them." Answered a nurse who had just come in making both the CSI's jump. Catherine reached out and took Sara's hand for the first time since she had been in the hospital.

"Your lucky they didn't do them pink" she said with a slight laugh.

"Well they're washing your hair later so maybe we could dye it" added Greg turning the music up slightly.

"It's you favourite 'where is the love'" he said smiling.

"I can hear her voice singing my head"

"I though she stopped singing in the lab"

"Yer most of the time but she used to sing when she was driving or once we were processing this car and turned the stereo on. Ecklie walked in on us doing a duet into our spanners," he said laughing.

"She stopped been like that round me a while ago" said Catherine sadly clutching her hand.

"You just have to give her chance to open up. You asked Ecklie if he'd like the last dance didn't you," said Greg sitting down and pushing her hair from her face " then told him that it was reserved for Grissom, he looked like he was going to explode and wrote us up on unprofessional conduct" he laughed and Catherine joined in.

"Hey what's this" Greg picked up the ladybug that had fallen behind the bed.

"To me you're the most beautiful creature in the world and I hope one day I will have the courage to tell you in person" he read of the card.

"Well we all know that's from bug man" he smiled placing it on top of her heart monitor "I think that belongs here not quite the heart but the monitors close enough"

"What you bring?" asked Greg examining the cards on the side.

"Mines the Disney one," he said

"Well I guessed as much and that you brought the gift voucher for a chemistry set"

"I told her when she woke up we could blow up Ecklie's office" he smiled.

"Warrick brought this kangaroo, he said it bounced around like her when she had a good day and Nick brought this I'm not sure what it is oh" he dropped it as the small ball he was holding as it began changing colour.

"I get it. He said it was like her moods. Always changing" he laughed.

"Hey is this from Linds" he said taking a homemade card from the side. Catherine sat feeling guilty she had only brought Sara a card and decided that she was going to get her something and bring back tomorrow, possibly something girly like some make up despite that fact Sara hardly wore any she used to like eye shadow, that's it she'd bring her some eye shadow in.

"I didn't know Lindsey hung out with Sara," he said looking at the photo glued on the front.

"It's from last year. My mother was sick I was working and Sara offered to look after her."

"Wow Sara and kids and you let her, well they look like their having g fun"

"Yes Lindsey always goes on about when can she see her. The other day she came in the lab walked right by me to go see Sara"

"Well Sara gets the fun aunt status you're the mum who tells her off" smiled Greg.

"Hey Sara nice legs" he said putting the card down. The picture on the front was of them both roller blading wearing shorts and with huge grins on their faces.

Sara knew Grissom had gone, in her mind at least. She had no idea who the person who kept her hand warm and spoke to her all day was; she had no concept of time anymore. The warmth from her hand was gone but there was now a different kind of warmth. Music filtered through her subconscious with flashing images of when she heard it. The warmth was now replaced with these pictures flashing before her like a photo album was been flicked. Noise drifted into her mind and at times it was almost as if she was in the conscious world again as her body heeled itself she got closer and closer. Voices seemed to come through and recently words and the feeling that she should be doing something. Instead she felt as if she was floating, drunk in a way. Like just before you pass out and the world turns into a big blur and you body no longer feels connected but that feeling was coming back and the world along with it.

TBC… 

**Please keep those reviews coming I need some encouragement, because the next chapter I've just wrote in is rubbish so I've had to start it all over again so please encourage me : )**


	11. Meant to be me

Icklebitodd- thank you for the review, I'm pleased to say I have never been in a coma but I have been knocked unconscious and when you wake up that is what it feels like, so I figured coma, same sort of thing!

SaraSidle1990, - wow thanks

Sassysarasidle- it's ok I don't think I could possibly have anyone but Grissom there then…

Hockeymom- I took a minute and dreamed, now I can't stop writing!

Transylvanian, Zurrikan and jtbwriter- thank you

Apollo13- I like Futurama but I haven't seen that one, as for blowing Ecklie's office up, always fun : )

Warrick was at in the break staring at three cups of coffee when Catherine and Greg walked in.

"Hey you ok"? Asked Greg waving his arm in front of him and brining him out his trance.

"Er Yer sorry I was just thinking"

"That this was the last thing Sara did before she got sick," answered Catherine

"Yer" sighed Warrick "Nick's going through the family Tree of Alice Brando. I just felt kind of useless"

"We all do," said Cath patting him on his shoulder "I did get Grissom to leave Sara for a few minutes although when he got back he practically knocked me and Greg out the way."

"He kissed my Sara's head," said Greg making Warrick spill all three coffees

"So he's not hiding it anymore, about time" said Warrick mopping the spill up.

"HEY" Mia was in such as rush as she shouted them she ran past the break room.

"I found the cup, it's got traces of meningitis, I'm working on the strain and Sara's DNA" she announced holdings up a bag.

"Nice" smiled Warrick taking it form her

"I'm sorry it doesn't help much," added Mia who looked like she hadn't slept for a while.

"CATHERIEN" Nick now shot into the room.

"That Liam at the front desk asking for you. He says it's important," cried Nick who had clearly had too much coffee and was the tiniest bit to excited.

Catherine practically sprinted to the reception flagged by both Nick and Warrick.

"Hey" smiled Liam

"You said you have to tell me something important," said Catherine

"Not tell you show you," he announced holding up a carrier bag. "I didn't touch it but I thought I better get it before Rob threw them out" he said holding the bag out towards Cath who took it cautiously.

"There Alice's car keys, I found them behind a unit when I was cleaning she lost the about a three days ago"

Catherine was now much more interested in the bag and grabbed a pair of gloves pulling them out and holding them up.

"I'm on it," announced Warrick taking a glove and wrapping the key in before disappearing off.

"Thank you" smiled Catherine

"I hope it helps" smiled Liam leaving.

Nick was pacing the lab waiting for someone to tell him they had found a record of Alice having a registered car.

"No luck, not even got a driving licence," announced Warrick coming in.

"But she defiantly had these keys" smiled Cath coming in "and better than that they're branded a jeep, the old kind

"Ok so that narrows it down to type but there's got to be hundreds of cars like that" sighed Nick

"But Alice lost her keys at work and there's a employee car park for he whole of that retail park two streets away."

"So were hoping she didn't have time to move it" smiled Nick gett8ngup

"And we've got the alarm" said Cath waving the keys around.

"Lets go then" smiled Greg from the doorway waving a warrant in his hand "Brass got us it we can search any car we find connected to those keys"

"Nice one Greggo" smiled Warrick patting him on the back as they left.

"DAMN" shouted Warrick as he stood on the bottom floor of the five story car pack.

"Lets go," sighed Greg as they began walking along stopping at every car which matched there's and testing the alarm. They were on the third floor when the lights flashed and door unlocked.

"Great" Warrick grabbed his kit and opened the back door, while Catherine started going through the front with Greg.

"We got some pictures," said Greg holding up some old family photos.

"Her children" said Cath looking at them.

"I'll raise you a parking pass," said Warrick holding up a card "west Valley estate, residential pass"

"I'll get this back to the lab and process it, you buys go and get her. Take Brass with you" added Catherine.

"Mr Brown Las Vegas police open up," shouted Brass banging on the managers office.

"What do you want, whose' been complaining now?" asked the scruffy looking man from behind his chained door.

"No one open up," said Bras firmly

"Fine" he shut the door and undid the chain allowing the four men inside.

"Were looking for a Alice Brando she lives here" said Nick

"No one by that name here" said the man

"Well she has a parking pass in her car" said Brass while Greg flipped through the resident's logbook.

"Hey Warrick" he called him over "was Brando her married name"? Asked Greg

"Why?"

"Because there's a Alice Sypton," he said pointing to the book.

"Hang on" Warrick got his phone out and disappeared out side.

"Were going to need the key to Alice Sypton's apartment," he said coming back inside

"Sure" the man disappeared into a different room before coming back and handing a set of keys over.

"24, but she didn't go to work today so she's probably there. Owes me a bunch of rent"

"Even getter" smiled Warrick.

As brass banged don the door scurrying could be heard inside the place looked a mess through the dirty curtains that hung in the window.

"Who is it" came the cry form inside "you'll get your rent soon"

"That's nice police open up"

At that there was banging form inside. Brass didn't waste a minute barging the door down. Alice was halfway out a window the other side when Warrick grabbed her. She was big built and putting up one hell of a fight waving her arms around and screaming

"IT'S ONLY FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS" she screamed at him

"Were not here about the rent, were here about the officer you poisoned," answered Brass. This had a immediate effect and it took both Nick and Warrick to get her in cuffs and into the car.

"THIS IS VICTIMSATION" she screamed as she was put inside

Alice was left to clam down to calm down for an hour before Brass interviewed her.

"Right Alice were going to get straight to the point, we all know you're a murderer and we all know it was you who put the virus in the coffee, what we don't know its where you got it from" said Brass already losing his temper.

"Virus, look I have no idea what your on about"

"You work at Jamie's diner right?"

"YES" she shouted taping her fingers constantly on the table.

"And you don't like the police do you, CSI and women especially" said Brass leaning over the table.

"I don't have a problem," she said smugly.

"We found traces of a concentrated meningitis virus in a coffee cup brought form where you work".

"Look there's loads of people working there your not questioning them are you, this is victimisation," she said becoming angry.

"If you just happen to show up at our crime scenes what do you expect" just then a knock on the door interrupted them. Catherine walked in handing Brass a piece of paper.

"I'm Catherine Willow's I'm with the crime lab" at this Alice leapt up form the chair as Cath shot backwards.

"YOU BITCH YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE" she screamed going red in the face.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD" she shouted lunging at Catherine as two officers came in and restrained her.

"What do you mean I'm supposed to be dead"? Asked Catherine as the officers held her against the back wall.

"She was you, you tricked me BITCH," she said trying to get free.

"I saw him shout he called her Willows, she was supposed to be you," she shouted kicking against the wall.

"You got my kids taken away"

"No you did that when you murdered their father, and you are not going to get away with poisoning a officer believe me" shouted Catherine becoming angry with herself as she realised that it was supposed to be her lying in a coma not Sara.

"Get her out of here" said Brass

"No wait" Cath put her arm out.

"Why did you think she was me?"

"I saw you arguing"

_She was crouched down behind the shed he'd been there for ages after she heard the police cars she knew this was her chance the night shift would be there soon along with Catherine Willows. Two women got out the car, a brunette and a blonde. She hid for ages trying to see their bags trying to see who took her children away._

_Then they started shouting._

"_You just come down here to look good for the press," shouted the brunette_

"_One more word like that and you won't just be off the case you'll be out the lab" the balding man cried back._

_Don't you walk away from me! WILLIOWS" that was her the feisty brunette was the one who ruined her life .If she had stayed he would have known that Ecklie was shouting at Catherine to stop Sara storming off._

"HOW DID YOU GET THE VIRUS?" shouted Brass, as Alice was held against the door.

"From a mate who works at a research lab" she replied spitting.

"His name"

"Santa Clause" she replied venomously

"Get her out of here" shouted Brass before losing his temper and slamming his fist into the wall. Catherine just stood starring of into the distance.

"Hey Cath you ok?" asked Nick walking by and seeing the scene play out.

"It was meant to be me," she simply stated before turning and walking away a single tear rolling down her face.

**TBC…**

Well I hope none of you saw that coming or that it disappointed anyone! More on the way soon


	12. Banged to rights

Sorry about the delay! Hopefully this chapter will makeup for it only one more to go: )

Thanks to:- 

**Cherrydrops12** and **bene** - thanks glad you didn't see it coming ; )

**Icklebitodd**- thanks, my valuable lesson in not listening in ; )

**Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc**- thanks

**Jtbwriter**- thanks,- Sara will wake up soon and Grissom will defiantly be there, glad I got Cath in character

**Sassysarasidle**- I think Cath might be nice to Sara now : )

Catherine was frantically pacing the break room. She had been thrown out of interview as all she couldn't control her emotions after Brass began questioning where Alice got the poison from.

"Catherine" called Hodges appearing in the doorway and backing off as she sent a death look flying his way.

"What?" she snapped

"Nick has something," he answered before leaving. Catherine stomped out he room and into the next one to find Nick and Warrick gathered around a computer screen.

"What you got" asked Catherine anger still in her voice.

"Cath what the hells up with you, were all stressed but." Nick trailed of as Warrick gave him a look that told him to shut up.

"What's up? What's up is it's supposed to be me OK," she shouted waving her arms around and pacing again.

"I'm supposed to be he one laying in a coma" she said this time quieter coming to a stand still as tears formed in her eyes.

"But it's not" said Warrick placing a hand on her shoulder and sitting her down.

"It should be…….I was horrible as usual and it should have been me"

Warrick looked at Nick not to sure what she meant.

"I shouted at Sara again in front of Grissom and several police officers…I shouldn't have. I' not used to working with other women, I guess I get a bit territorial. She's always been good to Lindsey…and to me."

"Cath, Sara's just as bad as you, that's why you get on so well. Warrick and me argue all the time. I seem to remember you telling Grissom you argue and then get on with things"

"What if she doesn't' know that I don't mean it, that I really like her" sighed Catherine

"I think if she didn't you two would have pulled each others hair out in the middle of the lab by now" smiled Nick

"Hair? I think they would have smacked each other," added Warrick smiling along with Cath.

"Ok so what did you get?" asked Cath looking at Nick

"One of Alice's many boyfriends. Jake West he works at a research lab at desert palms. He also gave her an alibi but then withdrew it on her murder case" said Nick pointing to the screen.

"He has reason to, Alice could be threatening him for backing out and he has the opportunity" smiled Cath

"I think we should go pay Jake a visit"

Warrick was stood tapping his fingers on the side waiting for the person in charge to come and speak to him.

"Jake's on his break he'll be back in about ten minutes" Cath announced coming back to where Nick and Warrick were waiting.

"Hello I'm Steve I'm in charge what can I help you with" asked the balding man walking up to Warrick and shaking his hand.

"Were with the crime lab, we want to talk to Jake"

"He's on break"

"We know, we would also like to know if he's been working with the meningitis virus"

"Hang on" the man reached through a window and grabbed a clipboard.

"Yes he was working in the research lab last week, he'll have had access to it. What's this about because he's a good worker just clumsy?"

"Clumsy?" asked Nick

"Yer he has a lot of accidents"

"Yer right" another man walked up

"And you are?" asked Cath

"Mr Renalds, I'm the manager"

"And your opinion on Jake is what?"

"That he's steeling drugs. Whenever he's on drug always go missing, whether by accident or not been logged. I've started a internal inquiry"

"And was there any accidents while he had access to the virus?"

"Yes, I figured that was just a accident. I mean what would he want something potently lethal for?"

"Poison. I'm going to need to see your accident log book," announced Warrick been lead away by the man.

The nurse opening the door made Grissom snap out the daydream he was in.

"There's phone call for you" she smiled brightly.

"I'll be back soon" Grissom spoke to Sara placing her hand back on the side of her bed before leaving.

"Grissom"

"Catherine what can I help you with"

Catherine was surprised by the optimistic tone in his voice, apparently sleeping helped him a lot more than she thought.

"Grissom we've got them. Alice Brando poisoned her for revenge. We've got the person who supplied her with the virus as well Brass is interviewing them now"

"Thank you" said Grissom a hint of joy on his voice.

"Gil there's something else you should know" Catherine paused "they meant to poison me. It was a mistake" Cath awaited Grissom response

"Ok"

"Gil I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Sara"

"Did you poison her? No. It happened the only person's fault it is this Alice, not yours. I better get back" and with that he hung up leaving Catherine not to sure who to blame anymore.

Grissom was sat starring out the window he had drifted of into his own world when he felt a pressure on his hand.

"Hi Sara" he answered as if this was perfectly normal. "Hang on" he suddenly realised what was happing.

"Sara" he saw her eyes flutter "it's ok" he lent forward and pushed the call button and two nurses came in.

"She's waking up" he said excitedly as her eyes stayed open.

TBC …… 

Ok the more you review the faster I will have the last chapter up…..


	13. Awaken

So many reviews but with this been the last chapter I feel the need to answer them.

**Cherrydrops12, icklebitodd, Adenara Yatman and Transylvanian** - thanks

**Bene**- thanks, I always think Sara and Cath would make good friends : )

**Hockeymom**- your wish is my command…

**GunShotResidue**- no more cliff-hangers…no more chapters ; )

**Jtbwriter**- thanks now I just hope everyone else reaction fits!

**Apollo13**- I too would like a explosion…guess we'll see….

**Bobbyboots**- glad youliked it

"Sara it ok I need you to stay calm" panic appeared in her eyes as her breathing quickened and she fought to get the mask of her face.

"Sara it's ok, you need to leave that" Grissom said taking both her hands and placing them gently by her sides.

"Grissom" she questioned trying to sit up.

"Sara you need to lye down" one of the nurses said gently pushing her shoulders.

"What happened?"

"You got really sick you've been asleep" he said pushing the mask back on she had taken off.

"It's been a week, but your ok now," he said, as she seemed to calm down. "You have to keep the mask on to help you breathe" Sara nodded her breathing calming down just by hearing his voice. She felt at the drip going in her arm and then the tube going into her nose.

"There just antibiotics and food" he said gently squeezing her hands before letting go. She wished he hadn't she wished he'd held on to her forever. His touch was so gentle against her skin and so warm. Then it hit her he had touched her.

"I better go phone the others tell them your awake" he said quickly leaving, once outside he stood against the wall a single tear rolling down his check, she was ok.

That was Gil Grissom for you when a situation involves emotions, bail. He probably only came tonight because he couldn't work or something and the touching was just a reaction. That was what she kept telling herself. As she was left alone to wonder what had happen she knew she was sick but not this bad.

The nurse wondered into the room smiled at Sara and set about checking her drips.

"Well if he didn't move soon the cleaning staff were going to start dusting him" she smiled while filling in her chart.

"He's been here a lot?" asked Sara surprised.

"A lot, your friends had to physically remove him. I wish my man were like that" she smiled.

Sara just lay and smiled; he had been there the whole time watching over her.

"Every morning I come in here to find him holding your hand and as for the lady bug"

Sara looked over and picked up the toy reading the card she grinned madly.

Grissom walked back in unsure of why Sara was madly grinning at him.

"Your one of a kind Gil Grissom and I love you for it" Grissom nearly dropped the coffee he was holding when these words came out.

"Your like my guardian angel, only without the wings and emotional sensitivity"

"Excuse me?" he asked walking over.

"You not leaving bug man and for my ladybug" she said picking it up and re-reading the card. "So are you going to tell me?" she asked sitting herself up.

"Er yes I mean erm….Sara I think for the past five years I've been falling in love with you"

"Well it's taken you long enough" she smiled as he sat down and took her hand. This time it was different instead of him holding it limply in his hand she squeezed back filling him with warmth.

"I thought I'd lost you" he said tears forming in his eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you a lot of the time," she said managing a half smile as tears began to sting at her eyes.

"I didn't need five years to figure out I loved you it took me about five minutes" she smiled as a single tears fell down her face.

"I tend to be a bit slow at those things," said Grissom wiping his eyes.

"I'm so pleased to have you back," he said smiling then he lent in and kissed her. Warmth like he could have never imagined spread through him. Sara was taken back when her lips met his but in a good way.

"I've waited five years for that" she grinned as she lent back her hand still entwined with his.

"Patience is a virtue" he smiled picking up the ladybug toy.

"Patience is but a saint wouldn't have waited that long" she smiled as he lent forward and wrapped his arms around her in a embrace so tight it felt like he would never let go, unfortunately he did.

"Who's the weird ball from?" she asked as Grissom placed the bug back on the side.

"Nick, it changes colour like your moods. His words not mine"

"Well he's dead," she laughed.

"Everyone's coming in and before they get here I need to tell you something"

"Sounds ominous"

"Sara you were poisoned, we got who did it"

"Oh" Sara paused not to sure how to react "why?"

"They thought you were Cath," replied Grissom surprised at how well she had taken it.

"I don't look like Catherine," stated Sara

"No it was a mistake," said Grissom with a hint of a smile

Sara thought for a minute firstly wondering why anyone would really want to hurt Catherine.

"Aren't you mad?" asked Grissom thinking he would be angry if someone poisoned him.

"Well I got a kiss for it so it was worth it" Grissom smiled at this taking her hand and squeezing it when joyful voices broke the moment and five people burst into the room followed by chorus's of 'Sara your awake' and 'about time'.

"We interrupted," said Brass noticing Grissom still clutching her hand.

"I wouldn't say that" smiled Sara sitting herself up properly. "Thanks for the cards and rather strange presents," said Sara starring at Nick.

"I thought it was good," he mumbled while Warrick laughed at him.

"How you feeling?" asked Catherine bending down and hugging her.

"Strangely tired" admitted Sara.

"Good to see you awake girl. I know you needed to make up for all those triples but don't scare us lie that again" said Warrick patting her hand and showing in a manly way he was pleased she was ok, while Nick just hugged her along with Greg.

"Ok guys I'm pleased I'm awake too" said Sara as they backed off.

"Sara I'm sorry" started Cath

"What for?"

"This" she said looking around.

"Unless it was you who poisoned me you have nothing to be sorry for and if it was your taking mine and Greg's joke a bit to far" smiled Sara holding her arm out for a hug as Grissom seemed intent of keeping on hand for himself, not that she minded.

"What joke?" asked Warrick looking at Greg.

"We may have let Catherine eat a bit of chocolate she wasn't supposed to" he said sheepishly

"To be fair she was steeling it," added Sara looking at Grissom who looked confused.

"I saw a chocolate bar laying around the lab so I had a piece." Said Cath

"We saw her take it and were going to say something but she'd already eaten it so it seemed pointless…and less fun" interrupted Greg.

"Ok what's the deal with the chocolate?" asked Nick wanting to know what was going on.

"We found it in this kids room, joke chocolate containing laxative" grinned Sara as everyone burst out laughing.

"I'm glad to see you were both working," said Grissom a smile still plastered on his face as Sara yawned.

"Perhaps we should let Sara get some sleep," suggested Brass still starring at disbelief at Catherine.

"Yer see you soon girl" smiled Warrick patting her arm.

"Bye" shouted Greg as Catherine shoved him out the door hitting his arm and telling him off.

"Get well" said Brass hugging Sara and surprising her.

"I will" she smiled as she noticed the huge smile she'd never seen on brass before

"Do you want me to go?" asked Grissom as Sara laid down.

"Are you kidding, I've only just got you to stay. Although you don't look comfy on that chair and this bed is big," said Sara not to sure if it was to fast for him but decided she wasn't going to hang around and wait for him.

"Well my back is playing me up," he said stretching and pretending to be in pain as he gingerly lay on the bed next to her. His heat was beating so fast he could swear Sara must have been able to hear it as her body brushed against his.

"Did I miss much?" asked Sara her eyelids barely staying open.

"I would know, I was watching you" replied Grissom as she drifted of to sleep soon Grissom to drifted into the best nights sleep he'd ever had, as the warmth of Sara's body comforted him.

Three weeks later 

Normally this would be the type of thing Grissom would stop or at least frown at but today all he could do was stand sipping at his coffee smiling. The laughter that was filling the hallway was that of Sara Sidle's, something he could not resist.

"Greg you're doing it wrong" shouted Sara as a snort of Greg's laughter drifted into the hallway.

"Ok ready" called Greg as Grissom noticed Catherine and Ecklie approaching his office on cue. Catherine after hearing Sara and Greg's plan had practically begged to join in.

"Morning" Grissom smiled at Ecklie who was wondering why everyone had suddenly started been nice to him.

"Hello" smiled Greg coming out Ecklie's office followed by Sara.

"Just leaving some papers on your desk" smiled Sara taking Grissom's hand and leading him away much to the frustration of Ecklie who had quite clearly stated they could only date if it didn't hinder their work and they showed no signs of affection in the lab. Of course that meant that Sara would run up and kiss Grissom publicly every time Ecklie was around.

All of a sudden a loud bang emanated from Ecklie's office causing him to jump

"What the hell?" he called running in to see his desk covered in a foaming sticky substance.

Once again laughter was heard around the halls only this time it was everyone joining in.

"Your right Greg, that chemistry set was fun" smiled Sara. Leading Grissom into his office and shutting the door behind them

THE END Ok I'm considering the idea of a sequel let me know what you think 


End file.
